


The Battle

by sunnyautumnmorning



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Battle, Canon-Typical Violence, Non-Canonical, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyautumnmorning/pseuds/sunnyautumnmorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a battle is held at a fort over the liberty of slaves being held captive. Is told from the point-of-view of my own original character.</p><p>Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed and all portrayed characters, events, and settings belong to Ubisoft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, how it should be sometimes.  
> I have only recently found my way into the world of Assassin’s Creed, so forgive me if my P.O.V. is skewered.  
> My take on a battle with Connor and his fight for that he holds to be true.  
> I do not own A.C. lll- I just play it and now fan over it.

Ashes curled and floated on the wind, like dry leaves before a storm, sweeping through the fort that I stood in. It was as if it were a dream what lay before me, but I knew it was only the beginning of a nightmare.

Overhead, the sound of cannons could be heard, taking aim at our ship that had crept into the harbour under the concealment of the dead of night to lay down cover fire; a distraction in part so that we could take the fort from the mountainside. In all there had been fifty of us this morning that had swept down the mountainside and through the fort. Fifty brave souls that believed in the fight for freedom at any cost; that this land was theirs and by any means possible they would hold onto it.

Bodies charred beyond recognition, of those that had so bravely sacrificed themselves, lay strewn heaped in smoldering piles before me.

As I stood looking at the carnage of the battle, through the hues of red and orange as the fires that still burned, I thought, they were the lucky ones. Little had I known the cost and the sacrifice that would be exacted, but in the end, I hoped it had been truly worth it. Familiar faces I found, dismembered, ripped apart by both man and sword, and still clinging to what little life they had; their eyes begging me to let them rest, to join their comrades where they would once again raise flagon and cheer names and recall this battle.

I gave them what comfort I could in that moment; sending them on their way to the hunting grounds or wherever they went to with a prayer and blade stroke. I closed their eyes and hoped that if I too were injured beyond help that someone would do me the courtesy too.

I coughed and choked on the thick black smoke that curled as if it were fingers, wrapping around the once-grand structure of wood and stone gripping it in its clutches. With an audible groan as if in protest, the fort soon gave way to the rampant fires that were sweeping within it and collapsed to the ground, and in the rubble I could hear the screams of those that had hidden within its walls seeking refuge from the battle or those assigned to their post and would not under any circumstance leave it-even face with their own demise.

Running forth on legs that threatened to fold under the weight of armor and weapons that I carried from whence I had first left months ago to join my adopted brothers in arms fight this war, I moved forward to my intended target.

I made my way to the weapons depots to blow them I watched in awe as he leapt from wall where he had perched like an eagle to soar through the air and assault and kill the soldiers that were about to shoot me from behind.

It was beautiful to watch him. His movements were like that of a deer- fleet of foot, quick like a hare and crafty as a fox. He was ferocious as a bear, yet he spoke to me always with kindness and respect. I nodded as he looked my way and continued on to the weapons depot where I launched my lantern through the open door and ran for cover.

The depot ignited and blew with a resounding boom that shook the ground. Pieces of shrapnel imbedded themselves into those unfortunate to have been stationed near it. I checked to see if anyone was following me as I made my way to the cannons perched high above the harbour and disabled them before launching myself into nearby bushes to hide from a few soldiers that passed nearby. Sneaking quickly from my safe haven, I silenced them before they could raise an alarm; dragging their lifeless bodies with me back into the bushes.

I heard the familiar whistle and crawled to the rear of the nearby bushes and under a gaping hole in the wooden wall beside me where I was greeted by an outstretched hand that helped me to my feet.

He stood before me, his brown eyes looking into mine and he smiled as he studied me for a moment and then laid one firm hand on my shoulder. Then as fast as ever he was gone back to the battle to secure the release of the slaves that were being held nearby.

I too had my next mission and bounded away to disable the last of the cannons trained on our ship.

When completed I slipped away unnoticed to swim to the ship and was greeted by my fellow compatriots that were currently assaulting the fort with a volley of cannon fire.

The cannons fell silent then a voice shouted and heads turned in the direction of someone directing us to look to the shore.

As the smoke cleared, we could see his familiar form standing in the shallow water, awaiting the boats to ferry the rescued slaves to his ship, _The Aquila_. A cheer arose and he raised one hand in the air to signify our win.

Another battle had been won that day and we were still a long way from winning the war. We counted our losses and the small win that had been granted to us that day and every day after.

We would follow him, follow him to the ends of the earth if need be to fight for freedom and the cause he so greatly believed in.

 


End file.
